


Shadow's Kiss

by augustrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Different Types Of Magic, Different Types of Witches, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pop Culture, Stuck in the past, Time Travel, american magic schools, different timelines, house of night references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: Harry had an extended family through his father that he never knew of, it was a secret to everyone. His father's mother had a sister, by the name of Fae Dragomir. She hid in the mortal world and fled to America, where she had her pureblooded daughter Vithoria Dragomir and her half-blooded daughter, Guinevere Dragomir-Stark, who is the daughter of Tony Stark. Before she gave birth to her children, she went to a hidden place in America where witches can evolve through spells, and in turn, their children will inherit the advanced abilities. Well, the Dragomir sisters did. They eventually grew up and joined the Avengers when Loki's attack killed their mother and other witches of their coven. So when Ultron came after them after her father created him, they had no choice to battle. But when Guin went back for Wanda after seeing Pietro shot, she became caught in the other witch's power and instead of being killed, she ended up being sent back in time. When in time? Back to when her cousin Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, and when being stuck there, Guin finds friends and love and has to make a decision on if to go back and keep history the same or to trust her heart and change wizarding history forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chaos Wings

_Chaos. Pure unadulterated chaos._

That was what Guinevere Dragomir-Stark found when she went back for the dark-haired witch. She was on the land trying to find the survivors with Barton when Pietro put the car in front of them and took the bullets for them.

She had taken a shuddering breath in and looked at Barton before handing the boy to him. "Go to the ship, I'll get Wanda." She told him before taking off in a cloud of smoke before Barton had a chance to speak, an advantage to having one of her special abilities but she wasn't fast enough to comfort the younger witch. 

She appeared outside of the landmark when she saw the red energy fall from Wanda's hands and looked at her own hands before trying to push through the haze, trying to use the darkness she could manipulate to keep her covered. But as she made it to Wanda, she yelled her name and got Wanda to look at her before she was exhausted by using so much of her own energy. And in a flash, the red came through the black and she was gone. 

By the time Wanda came back to herself, she was the only one there. Guinevere was nowhere in sight.

When Vision brought her back to the ship, she avoided Clint and her brother's body, and she went straight to Vithoria and Tony, who were anxiously waiting. Hesitantly approaching them, she placed a hand on Vithoria's and shook her head. She didn't want to tell them what truly happened then, she would tell them when they were both less likely to be volatile. 

Vithoria's look of despair was enough to make Wanda start crying as well but she left Tony and her alone so they could grieve their family member in private. She was sad for causing Guinevere's death too, as the younger sister was the only one not to treat her like a villain in the beginning, but she was glad that Vithoria didn't set anything on fire this time. That girl definitely had a temper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guinevere grunted and let out a groan as she hit the ground, which was thankfully snow padded but still kind of hurt. "Son of a bitch." She whispered to herself.

After letting out a couple of curses in Russian, courtesy of Natasha, she sat up in the snow and let out a human snarl as a snowball hit her in the head. The sixteen-year-old stood up and turned around as she looked at the shocked faces of someone who was surprisingly familiar to her but not family. 

"Who in the hell are you?" She and a male voice said at once, and finally, her memory caught up with her.

She was standing face to face with a teenage Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Future Curse

_"She played the fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an English man, kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand, said, "Baby, I just wanna dance"."_ \- _Galway Girl,_ Ed Sheeran

They stared at each other for a couple of short moments before they both reacted, Draco drawing out a wand, and Guinevere shooting her hand out, the bubbling darkness circling her hand. 

"Alright, let's just calm down and not do anything drastic?" She questioned as she watched his movements like a hawk. 

And after a moment, they lowered their equivalent to weapons and glared each other down. 

"First of all, what year is this?" She led the questioning as she leaned against the fence. "And where exactly am I?"

"I believe, 1993, and you're in Hogsmeade. I judge by your accent that you are American, but you are obviously some sort of magical person or thing and not a bloody muggle." Draco said, watching her fidgety hands as she looked around at the surroundings, trying to get a hold of things as she was met with some very real realities. "I'm going to get my Head of House, Professor Snape, you stay here with Crabbe and Goyle."

His words drew her attention to the overweight boys standing behind him. When they drew closer as he ran, she simply held a finger up as she used her other hand to brush through her silky black hair. It wasn't her natural hair color but after her mum died, she dyed it to distract herself from the grief. "Don't even think about it. Touch me, and I will crush you." She told them in a bone grating voice, which sent them several steps away from her.

She definitely had some anger management issues, but being with the Avengers helped her get her teenage angst out without letting her powers lash out and hurt people who didn't deserve her frustration.

Now, she didn't know what to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they're haunted, we were always meant to say goodbye." - Already Gone,_ Kelly Clarkson

Minutes passed, looking at her electronic watch, she realized it was about half an hour before Draco returned with a man who looked a little like her father if he shaved his goatee and let his hair grow out. And a lot older.

Her mother had kept her in the dark about her extended family, Vithoria was the one that filled in the gaps about their mother's family. 

This man seemed worn down by time but she recognized the face from the old books, Severus Snape. But in fear of messing things up for the future, she kept her mouth shut as she listened to Draco tell him about how she appeared from a cloud of red energy and obviously wasn't from this part of the world, but she had magic. 

"What's your name, and your parentage?" He asked her in a bored tone like time-traveling was a normal aspect here, maybe it was.

"Guinevere. Guinevere Foxglove Dragomir-Stark. My parentage is a little more complicated than I can explain. Perhaps we could talk about it elsewhere." She said before looking back over at Draco with his goonies. 

"Malfoy can come if it makes you feel better, Snape." She said after a moment. "And I can explain to you what happened and who I am."

"I have heard of your name before, although I am unclear where. But yes, you are right, this is probably a matter for adults. And since Malfoy here found you, maybe he should get answers as well." He paused before gesturing them to follow him. "Crabbe and Goyle stay." She heard him say as she and Malfoy trailed behind them, covering her face in case anyone noticed her similarity to Harry Potter.


	3. Outside the Future

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals." - Radioactive,_ Imagine Dragons

Guinevere took in a breath as she laid her eyes on Hogwarts, stopping shortly before following Snape again. 

"I take it you've never seen Hogwarts before now," Malfoy commented as they trailed behind Snape and headed towards Dumbledore's office. 

"Only in pictures, really. My mum moved to America before she had me and my sister, and we went to school for our _abilities_ there." She spoke, her voice taking on a hard tone when she talked about her abilities.

"So you went to Ilvermorny then?" Draco asked, raising an interested eyebrow.

"No, it's a different type of school that's not secluded to just magic. I believe that it exists at this time as well. It's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." She told him as she looked around them.

"Sounds different."

"It is."

The rest of the walk elapsed in silence, and she looked around at the faces walking by them. She recognized some from the things that her mother had stored away from the Wizarding Wars, but she didn't say anything as she was still unsure about the levels of time travel and how that affects the future.

And sooner rather than later, they reached Dumbledore's office and entered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Losing my reflection in the water, chasing my completion in the tide, keeping all my secrets in the cold, cold wind, I can hear you calling in the night." - Home,_ Rhodes

Guinevere leaned against the wall as one by one the rest of the heads of houses made their way back into the Headmaster's office. Once they had all convened and Dumbledore had sat down at his desk, Snape gestured for Draco to come forward and describe what happened. 

She found her gaze wondering the wall as she listened again to what he witnessed when she appeared, a cloud of pulsing red energy and then her falling out of it and into the snow. This time though, he told them about her ability to manipulate darkness and magic without a wand when they threatened each other. Then her questions about when and where she was and her American accent.

After he was done speaking, all eyes turned to her.

She pushed herself off the wall and into the sharp gaze of all of them.

"What I have to say, I have to request stays inside this room for the time being. You can cast a truth spell or whatever you guys use if you do not believe me." She said and as soon as she said that, she watched Snape leave the room and come back with a bottle.

He handed it to her as she raised an eyebrow at it.

"it's Veritaserum. Or a truth potion. This way we know you tell only the truth about who you are and what caused you to come here." He said and she rolled her eyes before unscrewing the bottle and lifting it to her lips.

After she had swallowed its contents she sighed and crossed her legs. 

"I'll tell you what you want to know." She spoke and then, they heard her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3


	4. The Silent Lights

_"I fell by the wayside like everyone else, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself, our every moment, I start to replace, 'cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words I needed to say." - Before You Go,_ Lewis Capaldi

As soon as Snape left and came back with the antidote to the potion on Dumbledore's request, they all prepared for the answers she would give them. Draco hovered near Snape as he witnessed the girl, but he was sure everyone shared his sentiments. That Guinevere was no ordinary girl.

"First off, I'm not exactly from this timeline. In fact, when Draco told me the year, I discovered that I have not been born yet. I was born in 1999, in America. My name is Guinevere Foxglove Dragomir-Stark. But I traveled from the future on pure accident, and I was supposed to be dead instead of here.

I was in 2015, and in the future, am part of a group called the Avengers, I'll explain later. Along with my older sister, Vithoria Dragomir, and my father, Anthony Stark. A human. Which makes me half-blood, I guess.

My mother was a pureblooded witch, she was Euphemia Potter's younger sister, her name was Fae Dragomir-"

Her voice was cut off from sputtering from Snape. "Did anyone else know about this?"

Dumbledore voiced his answer. "Yes, she was born fifteen years after her sister, thus her existence is rather unknown to those inside this room. She fled to America soon after her sister died. Miss Dragomir, please continue."

"After Harry was born and you-know-who came for him, he wasn't the first one of us that he came for. My mother was also hunted by him, but when she went to America, she found new means of using magic and started practicing other forms of magic. So when he tried to kill her to make sure that no one was left but she responded with her own form of black magic, called expression. It's rumored to be more dangerous than dark magic. And by using expression magic, she made sure that any of her own descendants, meaning me and my sister, had the curse of immortality without needing Horcruxes and could not be killed if the same thing happened to us. But we stop aging when we are twenty-one years of age. It is unclear if there was any way that the curse could be broken.

My sister was born in, well, this year actually. She doesn't know her father, we're half-sisters, the only thing that she knows is that he was a wizard who was killed in his mortal job. Then, my mom had a one night stand with my father, and well, in 1999, there I was. We grew up in New Orleans, but I went to a New York school for people with abilities like myself. Mutants, witches, wizards, and everything in between. It was, or is, a real mixing pot that teaches inclusion. My sister was educated by my mother. 

In 2010 though, Nick Fury of a secret organization came to my father and told him of my existence, as well as came to my mother and asked her to let me and my sister join the Avengers Initiative. It was an idea at first, to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become a working team. So we could fight battles that humanity as a whole couldn't handle. She knew that we would need to, and said yes, with that I left the institute and began training in the organization. 

Soon after I and my sister joined and became to explore what depths our powers could go, we discovered that the magic my mother performed had an unknown effect. We developed abilities along with our magic. Mine is physical, her abilities are mental. An example of my powers would be very dangerous for everyone inside this room." She said, and everyone in the room knew not to push it, but they were all on edge.

"My mother was killed in 2012 when Loki invaded and the Chitari came with him. So my sister and I were only left with our very human father who actually harnessed an infinity stone in order to help him survive. A few years later, we come to the current year. My father thought it was a good idea to put the mind stone in a robot which then turned out to be evil and tried to kill all of us and humanity. We went to face off and his army when Wanda and Pietro joined us, and when I zapped here, Pietro was Wanda's twin and he died saving Hawkeye and a young boy. I went to get Wanda and try to comfort her when she lost control of her own magic in the grief of losing her twin. She has control of the chaos and reality-warping energies. I managed to get through it but when I touched her, my shields fell through and I was caught up in the haze of it. Next thing I knew, I landed in what I now know is Hogsmeade and in front of Mr. Malfoy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Got me feeling like the elephant, in every room I'm walking into, yeah, we started out innocent, till I got pulled right into your issue." - Rooting For You, Alessia Cara_

Snape handed her the antidote for the truth serum, to which she grabbed and gulped down, shaking her head as she watched them all contemplate what happened and she noticed Draco coming towards her and she smiled friendly to him. 

"This is quite a predicament, Miss Dragomir. You see, no one else besides me and Professor McGonagall, knew of your mother's existence. And you being here could disturb the future outcomes as I'm sure you are aware of, seeing you are Harry Potter's cousin. But I am not sure that we have the capabilities to send you to your time. But you are of age to attend here if you would like. I could arrange for you to go to the home of an approved Family by me for you to stay with during the holidays if you are comfortable with staying at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said to her kindly. "We could also come up with a story about who you are and only the family and the people in this room would know who you are."

Silence encompassed them as she looked around them and made eye-contact with Draco, who offered her a sly smirk, before looking back at the older man. "I would like that very much."


	5. Wild Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere is sorted and mischief ensues. Familiar characters are also spotted through her travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, she is given a wand by Dumbledore behind the scenes of this chapter, her wand is maple wood with a phoenix core 12 1/2 inch with hard flexability.

_"She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the blue sky, now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry." - Sweet Child of Mine,_ Guns N' Roses

They all, including Draco, made a promise, a pact of sorts, to keep the true identity of Guinevere a secret unless she chose to tell someone in confidence about who she was. They then left the room and Snape escorted her to a sort of guest dorm until she was sorted into her house. After she had settled in, he told her that Professor McGonagall would return with robes and things she would need for her classes. 

With that, he was gone and she was alone, for the first time in her life. Guinevere was completely and utterly alone, no friends, no family, just her stuck in a time she knew nothing about except what history books said. For once, she was out of ideas. 

After rooting around in the temporary room, she sighed as she sat down on the bed.

Finally, she found a box underneath her bed and opened the lid to find it empty. It would probably work as something to store her modern world things, her moments from her life in the future.

Slowly, she took off the dark blue leather jacket, folded it and put it in the box, emptying the pockets, and smiling as she found a note from her father. _Hey punk, the Avengers took a vote, decided your codename should be Trick Shadow, hope you like it. - Dad._ He was right, she did like it. She hoped that he was doing alright. But she had a feeling that he and Vithoria weren't dealing well with what happened.

And she was powerless to get a message to them, she didn't have access to her mother's spells because they were already in America. She could not get to her family, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Wiping the tears from her eyes as she heard the door creak open, she looked up and saw Professor McGonagall coming in with her things for classes.

"You miss them, don't you?" She asked, coming to sit next to her after she put the clothes and books down.

"Yes. It is strange, we got on each other's nerves so much, we were so much alike according to my mother, there were times where I wanted nothing more than to get away from them. But now, all I can think about how they are doing and how much I miss them. It's a possibility that they think me dead." She admitted as she placed the StarkPhone inside the jacket.

"We will find a way for you to go back, it is just not something that we have in our hands at the moment. All I could offer right now, dear, is for you to make friends here and be involved within your house. That way, at least you are not alone until we find a way that could send you home." She said, before smiling at the teenager as she got up. 

"Professor McGonagall, do you, here at Hogwarts, have a therapist or school counselor for students? Or medications to treat mental illnesses?" Guinevere asked quietly as she watched the teacher turn around.

"Unfortunately we do not, but if you ever need to talk to anyone, please come see me or Professor Dumbledore. As for medications, give us a list and we will send someone to the muggle world to collect what is needed." She replied and waited as Guinevere wrote down the list her father made her memorize so if he wasn't around to get them, she would be capable of refilling her prescription. 

She gave the list to McGonagall and smiled hesitantly, she had depression and anxiety disorders, and she would probably be diagnosed with a personality disorder when she was of age according to her shrinks. But she was learning to live with it because she refused to let it define her.

"We will send for someone to get these for you, my dear. In the meantime, rest well and prepare for your introduction to Hogwarts." She said and left Guinevere again, this time leaving her in the dark. 

And this time, Guinevere decided to heed her advice and took her shoes off, laying down in the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Waving her hand to lower the heat down in her room, plunging it in cold, she slowly fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"August was two blue bikes, we don't use now you drive, apple juice to pink wine, oh what's yours is always mine." - Personal Best,_ Maisie Peters

The week started and well at breakfast, she waited outside as Dumbledore gave them the story that they had come up with. That a recent attack left a visitor from an American magic school without family, and so she would continue at Hogwarts and stay with the Weasley family during her holidays. 

She knew from what she had heard was that they were a family of Gryffindors, so she wondered what the Sorting Hat would determine her place.

"Please welcome Miss Guinevere Dragomir-Stark to our midst here at Hogwarts. And be silent as she is sorted into her house." 

And then the doors opened and in walked Guinevere, not for once faltering in her step as she watched the many eyes watched her movement and she caught the eye of who she recognized as her cousin and then the eye of Draco, who she knew was hoping for her to be sorted into Slytherin. 

But she was used to this, it came as a Stark trait, one became used to the attention of others. It still grated on her nerves.

She sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed on her head, and the sorting began.


	6. Hidden Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, the sorting hat may shock you, and I may change the ship in the future but it will depend on the story and how it plays out. thanks, please leave kudos and comments.

_"Can I tell you something just between you and me? When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free, every single word is perfect as it can be, and I need you here with me." - Here With Me,_ Marshmello

The old hat was itchy, to say the least. But she understood the need for it as it had been explained to her before breakfast today. 

"You are very difficult, child, very difficult indeed, as you are in your fifth year here and knows so much at such a young age. I should have expected such a feat from your namesake. But let's begin, shall we?" He asked and she felt her shoulders tense as he continued his monologue. 

"You work hard, and you are fiercely loyal like a Hufflepuff, but unfortunately, your patience is not in spades like them. Such a shame indeed, as you could have flourished among their ranks. 

You are very brave, you have to be to do what you have and go through what you and your sister did. Losing your mother like that. But you are a leader instead of a follower, you don't wait for someone to give you an order, so despite your bravery and nerve, Gryffindor is not the right fit for you.

You are intelligent, extremely intelligent I say, you got that from your father. And your individuality in your powers shows themselves, and your creativity knows no bounds, so that leaves us with a tie as we weigh your other traits against the final house.

Like your father, you are very ambitious, extremely cunning, and would go to lengths unimaginable to keep the ones you care about safe. But in the same respect, you are self-sacrificing and put yourself first in some situations. Such a paradox, you are, Miss Dragomir.

But I think that the right house for you, the one that will help you along the way to who you are is. . . SLYTHERIN!" He shouted, startling the room and Guinevere as the hat was then pulled from her head. 

She stifled a smirk as she caught the eye of the Weasleys, her cousin, and Hermione Granger as she stood her up and confidently made her way over to the Slytherin table, where Draco scooted over and let her sit down next to him. 

She could hear the whispers erupting as they now reflected that a Slytherin would be staying with a family of Gryffindors. 

Dumbledore continued into breakfast by asking all students to make her feel welcome as this could be a difficult transition for her, and then let them continue breakfast. before dismissing them to their classes.

"Stick around, Guinevere, I'll show the ropes of Slytherin." Draco boasted as they left the room and Guinevere gave a laugh as she caught the eye of the redheaded twins. before shaking her head and responding to Draco.

"I am confident that I can take care of myself and figure things out on my own. I have Defense Against Dark Arts with Professor Lupin first." She said before giving him another laugh and winking. "Who knows? Me being from another timeline might give me a leg up in classes here. After all, I am very advanced." She shrugged and then drifted away from him, hearing his laughter as he was joined by his goons as she walked away.

"Didn't know you had so many hidden talents, Stark!" He shouted after her, to which she turned around and gave him a flirty smile.

"You and every person I have ever dated, and there's more than you think."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 _"Never could imagine the way the story happened, you with someone new, used to be your focus, now you don't even notice when I leave the room." - Somebody to Love,_ OneRepublic

George looked at his twin as they watched the new girl get sorted into Slytherin, surprising everyone. But the two of them already had an inkling that she would not be in the same house as them. Even if she would be staying with them during the holidays because she had no family.

He knew because their mother had sent them a message before breakfast alerting them that this was happening, and they couldn't help but be curious about the new girl. And it definitely seemed like she had everyone in the story stunned, including Malfoy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Freddy?" He asked his twin as he watched the black-haired girl twirl away from Malfoy in a teasing tone, she was in their year, the 5th, but they already saw that Malfoy was becoming obsessed. 

"Learn more about the new girl because we have classes with her?" Fred asked as he watched his twin's gaze.

"Exactly, Freddy. There's something about her. She's definitely not your average witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who guessed that a daughter of tony stark would be Slytherin?


	7. It's Not All Roses

_"What, are you scared of me? That's embarrassing. It wasn't for me, you never would have written therapy, I've been there for you, but how come you're never there for me?" - Intro lll,_ NF

Guinevere made her way through the halls, noticing how every student stopped and stared at her while she passed through the halls and made her way to class. She didn't let it bother her, even if it did unnerve her a little bit.

In response to the stares, she stared back at them, which made them look away. Glad to know what works.

Entering the class, she stood to the back of the classroom and watched as they waited for the new teacher, Professor Lupin, to start the class. 

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see the two redhead twins she had noticed in Gryffindor seats. 

"I thought the show this morning would have given it away." She said before offering a smirk. 

"Guinevere. A pleasure to meet you." She stated, offering her hand to the twins, who took it after glancing at each other.

"I'm Fred, that is my dear brother George Weasley. Dumbledore told you that you would be staying with us during the holidays." He said to which she nodded.

"Professor Lupin won't be starting class for a few minutes, so maybe we could get to know each other?" George commented, throwing a playful wink as she laughed and nodded.

"Okay." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 _"I can see you standing, honey, with his arms around your body, laughing but the joke's not funny at all, and it took you five whole minutes, to pack us up and leave me with it, holding all this love out here in the hall." - exile,_ Taylor Swift & Bon Iver

It turned out that she actually had quite a lot in common with the twins than she had previously thought. Like her, they were tricksters, although their jokes and tricks were more upfront than hers, she was more adept with playing jokes right under people's noses without them knowing. That was the gift of being the youngest child and member of the Avengers. Although she left the Avengers portion out of the story. 

But the twins didn't seem to care that part of the story was missing or toyed with, just that they found another prankster and rule breaker.

"The youngest sibling? Surprised you never got found out by anyone." George commented, staring at her as they took their seats with Guinevere sitting between them.

"Well I think my older sister had her suspicions, but she never ratted on me to our father or various uncles." She said softly with a smile as she reflected her memories where while Vithoria sometimes scolded her, she knew that her sister was fond of her pranks. 

"A sibling who didn't try to get you in trouble? I'm surprised. That's all our older siblings do." Fred said with a laugh as George nudged him.

"Well, they also tend to get the wrong one in trouble as well," George said with a pointed look at his twin, causing her to let out a chuckle.

"Vithoria is six years old than me so she took care of me when Mum didn't. Honestly, she was more of a parent than she should have been. But she was a good one." The Slytherin got a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke before being shaken back to reality as Professor Lupin entered the class and began. 

As she studied the textbook, she didn't miss the looks the twin threw each other when she realized that her birthmark was visible to them when it caught the light and without makeup. This is what she used in her timeline, but without her things, she didn't have the capabilities of hiding the freaky thing.

The shape of a crescent moon, branded into her temple.


	8. To Capture a Heart

_"Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying in the sands of time, but I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there's nothing I can do." - Kryptonite,_ 3 Doors Down

Turned out she actually liked Professor Lupin, he was kind. She wasn't actually used to people being so kind, more often than not, people were terrified of her. Because they knew what she could do, they didn't actually know, but they could sense that she was darkness. Professor Lupin didn't treat her like that, actually, the teachers, the twins, and Draco were the only people she seemed to fit in within this school. She wasn't used to this, this feeling of belonging, she didn't belong in her time, was it so bad that she felt better here?

So many questions, so many confusing thoughts swirling around her head, she could feel the icy feeling as the darkness and ice swirled through her veins. She needed to get out of visual in case someone else saw her. She made her way through the students after checking to make sure she didn't have another class soon.

She didn't, not for another couple hours, so she made her way to where she had heard at the breakfast of students going when they felt overwhelmed. The Astronomy Tower.

Sending a magical note to Malfoy in case he wanted to meet her, she made her way up there and stood at one of the windows, looking out when she felt a presence behind her after a few minutes. 

"Looks like you are learning your way around here without my help, after all, Stark," Draco said and she laughed before turning around to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment had passed between them.

"I'm fine, I just, don't really know how how to process some of this stuff." She paused for a moment, averting her gaze to look out the window again. "I feel more at home in this time than I ever did in my own time. Don't get me wrong, I miss my father, my older sister always nagging me to do something, I miss the Avengers, I miss modern technology and the little things. Hell, at this point, I even miss Fury and his annoying eyepatch."

Draco just took a sit on the opposite side of her and let her speak, it wasn't like him to be so understanding for an outsider, but the thing was, he couldn't even imagine going through what she's been through in a matter of a couple of days. He would be going out of his mind.

"Something that I don't miss, and something that seems to be gaining more traction by the day. Being sorted into Slytherin didn't help things. But people back there, in the future, most of them are absolutely terrified of me. Because of what I can do." She said before sitting down across from him.

"What can you do? You managed to keep it under wraps for the most part under the truth serum, which you will have to teach me that, but what is it that everyone is terrified of you for?" He questioned, playing with his wand as they spoke. 

"My sister can astral project and control fire, me, I'm more than a little different than what she can do. My abilities are a lot darker and harder to control. Let's just get it out there, enough with the dramatics. I can control, shape, and create darkness, which I am less experienced with. My other ability is that I can create and control ice, which as we both know can turn very dangerous very quickly. I have control over it most of the time but with everything that has happened, it's hard to control." She said with a solemn look in her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time before I have another. . . _outburst_ , and then it will be the same here as well. Everyone was terrified of me. I just don't want to hurt anyone again."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"I can swear, I can joke, I say what's on my mind, If I drink, if I smoke, I keep up with the guys, and you see me holding up my middle finger to the world, fuck your ribbons and your pearls, 'cause I'm not just a pretty girl." - Pretty Girl,_ Maggie Lindemann

"Look, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, trying to help your friend one minute and then ending up in a time that has already passed you. But until we can figure out how to get you back in one piece, maybe you make the most of it. Perhaps Snape or Dumbledore or even the new professor, Lupine, or whatever is name is, could help you learn how to control your powers and your magic before something like that happens. You're staying with the Weasleys during the holidays, and while they aren't my family's favorite people, they are pretty good people. Plus your bloody cousin is bloody Potter in the future. I don't know your father as I am pretty sure that he is human from what you have said but remarkable enough to be part of your group from the future. You are no ordinary witch, Stark or Dragomir, whichever you are going by here. My point is, it's more than likely you have your own prophecy attached to you, seeing as your mother's descendants are now immortal when they reach 21. And you are going to be there to see It through." Draco ranted, causing Guinevere's eyebrow's to raise.

She hadn't really been present to hear him talk this much, but she gathered he didn't really talk to people he didn't think was worth it.

"So what are you saying exactly?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm saying that while you might not have your family or friends, you can make new friends here and find opportunities that weren't available in your time." He said kindy before hesitantly taking her hand.

"I didn't peg you for the type to show people that you're gentle, sort of. You did kind of simultaneously tell me that you believe in me while telling me to suck it up." She said with a laugh.

"Just sort of takes a different type of person." He said, actually cracking a genuine smile instead of a smirk.


	9. Dangerous Spark

_"Maybe I'm broken, maybe I'm wrong, I could have spoken sooner than I should have, only the good die old, that's what they told me, but I don't know." - The Fall,_ Imagine Dragons

A month past before she finally met the trio, her cousin included, it was by pure accident. She had been doing what Draco had suggested and asked for Snape and Lupin's help controlling her powers after she insisted he is 'read in' on her situation because she knew that she could trust him. And after that, both Snape and Lupin both took different nights out to the courtyard with her to make sure that she could control the different abilities. 

In fact, both of them were rather kind to her, which was strange for Snape to be, she had heard not so great things, although he did die a hero in the future. But she couldn't say anything about any of them. No matter how much she liked them. She just wished that there were rules for time travel in cases like these. How much could she alter before the future is inevitably changed?

But when she met the trio, on Draco's suggestion since the two of them had grown closer since their moment in the tower, it was nice. It was definitely different. They, along with Draco, were two years younger than her current age. 

They had collided when she was returning from lessons with Lupin after she had accidentally shattered a statue with a blast of darkness. At least there wasn't anyone else out to get hurt, but she had been making sure that her skin was no longer ice cold when she physically ran into her cousin and his friends.

"Relax, it's me, not a teacher." She said when they panicked on being found sneaking off grounds. 

"Guinevere! Wish we were meeting you under better circumstances. But we really should be going." Hermoine said as she tried to brush past Guinevere, but Guinevere's hand shot out to grab her arm before she had a conscious thought of doing it.

"Look, Hermione, just because I'm Slytherin, doesn't mean you can't trust me, okay?" She said, surveying all of them. 

"It's not just that. You're friends with bloody Malfoy." Ron said, causing her sharp dark eyes to swivel to him. 

"Your brothers seem to like me well enough, Ronald. And despite what you may think, neither I nor Malfoy is the enemy here or pure evil like you suspect. Keep your prejudices up, see where it gets you. But I have to warn you, Professor Lupin is out there. Enjoy detention unless you want to trust me." She said, before letting go of Hermione's arm and walking away, her boots clicking against the floor as she headed back to her rooms.

"Wait, Guinevere, he didn't mean it. Maybe you could actually help us." Harry said, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around to him.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said as she felt a breeze behind her and something crash.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, that could be Mrs. Norris or one of the ghosts, and they could tell someone and get us all in trouble," Hermione spoke and Guinevere nodded in agreement.

"You're correct in that statement, Miss Granger. Come on, I know somewhere." She said before leading them into a cloaked hallway that she and one of the twins had discovered after a prank. That's right, one week in and she was already getting in trouble with the twins. 

"There's a rumor going around the school, Guinevere, that you are more powerful than any witch or wizard in the school. That you can perform spells that aren't taught here or anything without a wand. We were hoping you could help us." Hermione said, to which she responded with a roll of her eyes. Of course there were already rumors going around about her abilities.

"What if I told you that the rumors are true?" She asked, looking at the three of them as she waited for their response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 _"No matter how many times you told me you wanted to leave, no matter how many breaths you took, you still couldn't breathe, no many how many nights you lied awake to the sound of poison rain, where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?" - Hurricane,_ Thirty Seconds to Mars

When Wanda told them what happened, Vithoria was furious, it had taken her father and Thor to calm her down when she heard that her baby sister had been swept up in the witch's power.

But over a month had passed, and she could still feel that her sister was alive, no matter how much Sam told her that it was denial, or when her father insisted that they have her funeral with Pietro's. She couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was out there. 

So one night, she went to her room and instead of sleeping, she held onto the locket of her and her sister, concentrating on her, and tried to go to her. 

It worked for a split second, she could see the outline of her sister, could see her talking to three people, and then looking behind her as her sister's imagine flickered in and out of sight, but she walked away before Vithoria could reach out to her.

As she came back to herself, she let out a small gasp of breath before standing back up and heading over to her bed.

"She's alive."


	10. Dream on Fire

_"I swear to god when I come home, I'm gonna hold you so close, I swear to god when I come home, I'll never let go, like a river, I flow, to the ocean, I know, you pull me close, guiding me home." - Falling Like The Stars,_ James Arthur

Her words were enough to stun the trio into silence, and she helped them in return for them to never talk about what she can do with anyone. But it was seeing Harry that rattled her, seeing the face that she stared at in pictures in retracing her family tree after her mother died. 

She never reached out to him because well, according to journals that were left to her by her mother, he didn't even know that her mother existed. And if he did, who knew how he would react? Knowing that he had family out there and that he was placed with the Dursleys, who never cared about him. It could only make things worse when she thought about it.

It was all so confusing for her.

So when she was escorted by Snape to her nightly lesson in the courtyard, she only just managed to repel a hex with the blast of darkness and sidestepped another one as it came at her.

"You are distracted, Dragomir. Although normally your moves are a little obvious, they are fast. Tonight, you're just sloppy. What is the matter?" He said, instructing her to sit down with him coming down to sit next to her.

"I am just unsure about my place here. I don't know anything about your world other than the stories I've heard from my sister. I am not supposed to fall for someone in this timeline, let alone get myself involved with anyone who might recognize me in the future. I know that none of you have any idea how to send me back, or if it is even possible for me to go back to my family. So I don't understand what choices I am left with. Plus I feel at home here, more than I ever did in my time. I know what happens in the future, but can I really change the past and not have it affect the future? Or will whatever I do inevitably change the future?" She asked or told him as she felt her knee bounce in a nervous habit.

"You are right in the fact that there is no known permanent time traveling equipment for the future. But that does not mean there are not spells for it. And for your issues with romance and knowing what may happen in the future, you take risks when it comes to love and friendships. Slytherins are known for their ambitions, but I understand your hesitancy if we were to find a way to send you back but you found a teenage love here. Love is unexpected when it comes to your life, it can make you do things and fall for someone you would have never done if they were anyone else. Mr. Malfoy told me of your fears of hurting someone because of how you are perceived in your own time, but he is right in the fact that here, you never have to be out of place. You have me and Professor Lupin to help you with controlling your abilities, something that you did not have enough of with the Avengers, I'm afraid. But you have family, you can make friends within your house and outside of your house, don't think I don't know about your pranks with the Weasley twins by the way, but when the time comes, as confusing as the whole monologue was, you will know what to do. Do not wait around for us to take you back to the future to realize you waisted an opportunity for new things to experience here."

"But I will warn you, Miss Dragomir, if you choose to get yourself involved with someone, I suggest that they know the truth about your origins so you do not have to betray them if you get to leave this timeline." He said before standing up and looking down at her, all notions of tenderness gone.

"Now, I believe that you need some rest, get to bed, and think about what I have said tonight, and I will speak to the rest of your teachers about taking a personal day tomorrow." He said and she nodded and walked back towards the dungeons, before flopping on her bed, looking up at the canopy.

Luckily, she had gotten a room to herself and didn't have a roommate, so she didn't have to explain why she was out late on some hours of the night when all students were in bed. But it still felt a void as she thought about his words. 

\------------------------------------------------------

 _"I told them all where to stick it, out of town with a dime to my name, said I'm done with all my fake friends, self-righteous pawns in a losing game, got my bedroom right then woke you out, been a burden since the day I was born, so I cried just a little then I dried my eyes, cause I'm not a little girl no more." - Grow Up,_ Paramore

When she woke up, she found a note from Snape delivered by the prefect that she was excused from today's classes to get her mind together. She appreciated the gesture, especially since she, along with everyone in Hogwarts, was used to the less than the kind side of the infamous professor. But she turned over in her bed before getting up and pulling out her things before her magic flared as someone was outside the door. 

Kicking the closed box back under her bed as she opened the door, her eyebrows bunched together as she recognized the face in the doorway.

"Draco? First off, how the hell did you get into the girls' dorms? Second off, why aren't you in class?" She asked as he came into her room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm skipping today, I really don't care what Snape does to me, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't at breakfast." He said, avoiding the question of how he got into the girls' dorms, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be getting soft, would you Draco?" She teased before shaking her head.

"No, I had a rough night last night, and Snape talked to the professors to let me off today. Although I'm sure I'll hear it from the twins for leaving them alone in class tomorrow." She said with an eye roll.

Silence elapsed between them and he raised his eyes to her.

"What's going on between you guys by the way? It's honestly not often that Gryffindors get along with Slytherins so easily, considering how much the golden trio dislikes me, and how many times the Quidditch team has fell victim to their pranks." He asked her, curiosity in his voice, but something else as well, something she couldn't quite decipher.

"We're just friends, they're really fun and their pranks are mostly harmless, although I'm guessing one of them does have a crush on me. But it's not like that. Plus, I need more time before I enter a relationship." She told him honestly.

"So did you do what I suggested, about befriending your cousin and his sidekicks?" He asked after another moment had passed.

"Well, we really ran into each other one night. Ron doesn't like me already, Hermione doesn't trust me. Harry, it's hard to really read him. But he seems to trust me a bit. It's hard to be around him and not say, 'Hey, Harry, guess what? I'm your distant cousin from the future on your father's side.' Plus, I can't really tell him without someone hearing him and telling him the whole school. I'm lucky enough that the professors haven't been gossiping to anyone else." She said before shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, Draco, I think I'm just going to wander around the grounds today and clear my mind. Go to class, let's not make any more rumors than needed." She said with a laugh before offering a genuine smile, to which he returned.

"If you are sure, Guinevere." He trailed off when she gave him a pointed look.

"I'm sure, go." She patted his hand before he got up, casting her one more look before heading out the door and leaving her alone again.


	11. Roses and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new face is discovered, and secrets are revealed

_"And in the past, I know that we ended on a sour tone, I dreamt that we packed up the car and ended up in Yellowstone." - Yellowstone,_ S. Carey

Guinevere eventually found herself walking around the castle grounds, hands in the pockets of her robes as she thought. She sure wished she had her music but to blend in with the times, her phone and headphones were in the box underneath the bed. Steering clear of the Whomping Willow, she shook her head before feeling her shoulders tense up again. This time, she wouldn't use magic. She could feel them coming up to her, and she was out of sight to prevent anyone was seeing her if she took them down.

Of course, it also prevented people from seeing her if the attacker took her down. But she wasn't thinking about it right then, as she was still very impulsive.

She stared out at the forest when she felt the hand on her shoulder, and she reacted, just like Natasha had taught her. Smacking the hand aside, she dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. Feeling the ice curl around her hand, she held him down and looked down at him, recognizing him in the old pictures.

Sirius Black.

\-------------------------------------

 _"I got guns in my head and they won't go, Spirits in my head and they won't go, I got guns in my head and they won't go, Spirits in my head and they won't." - Spirits,_ The Strumbellas

"You're the guy that escaped from Azkaban, that's got everyone on their heels about." She whispered and looked at him as she could feel the ice forming in her hand.

"And you're the girl who's got everyone shaken up about, whether they know your secret or not." He retorted, causing the ice to retreat and fall from her hand. "Now, are you going to hug your past relative? Guinevere?" He said, shocking her into silence.

"You know who I am?" She whispered, taking a step away and letting him stand up.

"Of course, you and Harry aren't the only ones who have means of making yourselves invisible. Which means, I know everything that I need to know about you. I know that you aren't an orphan girl whose parents and sibling was lost to Voldemort. I know that you're actually from the future, and Harry's future cousin, at that, although I wasn't expecting you to such an expert at disarming someone." He said, rubbing his neck.

"It's what happens when you are originally trained by the Black Widow." She responded, before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Are you here to out my secret to everyone? Or just to protect Harry."

"I'm here to protect both of you, even if you aren't from this time, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated like family, Guinevere. After all, that's what you are. And I will be speaking to my godson about his friends' treatment of you. Although, you have made some friends in the time you've been here. That's the charm right there, your cousin James had it too. Draws everyone in and makes everyone like you or envy you, depending on who you are." He said, taking a step towards her and her taking another step backward.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you must know that you can." He said, to which she averted her eyes.

"I don't know, Sirius, I mean, you are technically still a criminal. If someone were to spot us, they'd think that I was harboring you. So please, keep this between us for now. You can tell Harry when he finds you until then, leave me out of it." She said before putting her hands up and walking away, back towards the school. She turned back around and saw the black wolf which went back to the forest, but as she went back to the courtyard, she swore as she saw who was waiting for her.

The twins.

"Have something-"

"to tell us-"

"Guinevere?" They asked before she nodded with a sigh as she gestured for them to all have a seat. And out came the truth.


	12. Something Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!

_"Heaven forbid someone whisper, 'he's part of some scheme', your enemy whispers so you have to scream, I know about whispers." - First Burn_ , Ari Afsar, Julia Harriman, Lexi Lawson, Rachelle Ann Go, Shoba Narayan

"Wow, that was not what we were expecting," George commented as the silence came after she told them everything, not sparing any detail.

"Yeah, it took Draco a while to wrap his head around it as well as Professor Lupin." She said, hoping to make them both feel better.

"Wait, Malfoy, of all people, know?" Fred questioned, his tone incredulous.

"He was the one that first found me. So I felt like he deserved to know why someone showed up out of thin air and crashed into the ground in front of him." She laughed, smiling to herself.

"Well, that's fair," Fred said after a moment had passed.

"So, Harry Potter's cousin, eh? That explains why you've been sneaking around and keeping your past a secret from everyone. Word gets out that there's another Potter at Hogwarts, sorry Dragomir, Stark, not sure what to say but-

"Voldemort might make a play to try to kill you. As you said, your mother cast an expression spell but it doesn't take for another few years. Which means you could die if he came for you." George finished and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I've sworn everyone who knows to secrecy. My mother's books are in America and I can't summon them without her coming here and screwing the timeline up. But Snape said that I may not be able to go back in time so I might as well try to enjoy myself here." She said, glancing at the two of them. "Timeline might be damned anyway."

"If you're from the future, do you know how to kill him?" Fred asked suddenly, making her smile.

"I do, but his death doesn't come until 1998, but not before many lives are lost. But who knows what could happen if he is killed early?" She debated before running a hand through her hair.

"Snape had Dumbledore give me the day off specifically so I can sort things out, figure out what to do and what I can change that wouldn't impact me in the future, but emotions are hard to sort through as I'm sure you two have discovered. So give me a few days and then the three of us can come together again and see what we could do." She told them before standing up, tossing another hand through her hair again.

"Alright, we'll give you some space, but we'll hold you to talking about how to kill him and keep everyone safe," George said, giving her a longer glance than his twin, which was noticed by Fred, who gave him a little nudge.

"Have fun in class, boys." She said as stood up and gave them a smirk before turning on her heel and heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Oi, Dragomir, we'll keep your secret too," Fred shouted after her, to which she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you will."

\------------------------------------------

 _"All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door, 'cause I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man, I'm sure. But if you loved me, why'd you leave me?" - All I want,_ Kodaline

She hid at her normal spot in the Astronomy Tower, looking out as she was deep in thought.

"I may be thinking, but that doesn't mean that I can't sense you before you are even close." She said before turning around and facing someone she was not expecting. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter." 


	13. Shot in the Dark

_"My only one, my smoking gun, my eclipsed sun, this has broken me down, my twisted knife, my sleepless night, my win-less fight, this has frozen my ground." - hoax,_ Taylor Swift

"Well, you're definitely not who I was expecting at all." She commented, not turning around as she felt him come stand by her.

"And who were you expecting? Malfoy, perhaps? George or Fred? Anyone except me?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Well, to be fair, you and your posse have been avoiding me since my arrival. And when I tried to help you, well, your friends were less than kind." She retorted, not showing any emotion as she turned to look at him. 

"But you did help us, nonetheless, Sirius Black was not the person who killed my parents. You helped prove that. But it doesn't explain why you did. You asked for nothing in return, from my experience, that's not typical behavior for a Slytherin. Plus, you get along with the twins and knew the tunnels without the map that they gave us. Your name on the map after you left, it showed up as _Trick Shadow_ , and there are so many pieces of your story that Hermione felt didn't fit. She knows that American holidays are different than ours but why would your family come here, knowing the rumors. You're strange and mysterious, you don't talk like you are from America, like you were originally raised in a English household, but the strange sayings are from America. Most of all, why would Voldemort kill your family and leave you alive?" He said, pausing as she looked away from him and back down to the ground.

"My real question, is who are you really? And why are you here?" He asked, causing her to chuckle.

"Didn't think you were that quick. Did you come to this conclusion or did your friends do it for you?" She asked him, not answering his question.

"Actually, it was Hermione who inevitably put it together. Ron and I really just gave her certain pieces of the puzzle. But the final piece came from Cedric of all people, who noticed when you were speaking in History of Magic, he said that your eyes when you spoke of the wars, they seemed haunted with horrors that if you spoke about them, no one would believe you. He said it was like you had seen things and went through things that seemed impossible, because of how much of a loner you are. Not because you're a snob, like most Slytherins, although I've heard that you've had your moments, but because you've seen people die. People you care about, and you hate getting close to people because, in the end, you fear that when you have something good, it's going to be snatched by someone who wants you dead." He said, causing her to release a sigh.

"None of you are wrong, in all honesty." She told him, crossing her arms. "It's a really long story that you don't have the time to hear right now, but I could give it to you when you and your friends have some free time. And I'll get Draco," She said before holding up a finger before he could scoff. "I know you don't trust him, but he knows everything, so do George and Fred, and he's a good guy. He's just, lost. . . in the shadow of his father. His family is corrupted by shadows that I know well, while I didn't experience it with my own father, I have seen what living in the shadow of someone who is evil incarnate does to someone. When it snuffs the light out of someone and replaces it with darkness. Harry, I know that you don't trust him, and he hasn't given you a reason to, but maybe, if someone were to show him kindness, instead of anger and hatred, Harry, maybe things could change." She told him, causing silence to elapse between them.

"Go to class, Potter, I'll send an owl when I'm ready for you tonight." She told him before disappearing down the steps and through the castle once again. 

Perhaps she had said more than she needed to, but if she could prevent Draco from becoming a Death Eater, she could help him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 _"I met a superhero, I lost her, I want her back, she did things to me that no one else could, and I miss that." - Superhero,_ Lauv

Guinevere waited in the woods where Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures, standing in the back as she waited for Draco to finish. Once class was dismissed, she gave a disarming, gentle smile to Hagrid before walking up to Draco and his group.

"Mind if I borrow Draco for a bit, boys?" She asked, smirking when they quickly scooted back from her. It seems her threat to prevent them from touching her was still in their minds.

"Come on, love." He said, causing her to laugh as they walked through the woods. After a few moments, she stopped when she was sure they weren't being listened to.

"We need to talk, Draco." She said finally as she leaned up against a tree.


	14. Ace of Hearts

_"I was in Pittsburgh when I saw Superman in the bathroom, he was doing lines or something in the bathroom, I barely recognized him at all." - Death of a Hero,_ Alec Benjamin

"Harry confronted me in the tower, apparently, he and some of his friends noticed some parts of my story didn't fit." She told him, watching him come closer to her and wrap an arm around her awkwardly, probably as close to comforting as he got.

"So what's the plan? Hex Potter and his friends to forget what he knows?" He asked suddenly, drawing a laugh out of her. 

Shaking her head, she responded in a serious tone. "I think it's time that we tell them. I know that we should have probably tricked him into thinking that they were crazy but in my world, that is a form of mental abuse called gaslighting and I'm not a huge fan of it." 

"You know when you speak, you are more like a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin in my opinion, but I definitely see why you were. Despite being ambitious, you think things through before putting them into a plan, and your plans are cunning and you're a real leader. I would much rather follow you than your cousin, that's for sure." He said before looking over at her as they slid to the ground. 

"We're meeting them tonight, you & me, the twins, and the trio. I thought about asking Professor Lupin or Dumbledore, but I'm not sure who exactly to trust. But I do know that I can trust who I have willingly told my secret to." She said before putting her hand over his heart. _"Adduc euam ad me, cum malum venit ad eum."_ She whispered as the silence fell between them.

"What did you do?" He asked, taking her hand off of his chest and holding it in his hand.

"Protection spell, that way if anyone tries to harm you and I am not with you, you are teleported to me. I won't let anything happen to you." She told him quietly, looking at their joined hands. 

He didn't say anything after that, but there was a gentle look in his eyes, one that she had not truly seen before, and he squeezed her hand.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you studying to be in the muggle world?" He asked, raising a questioning look out of her. "You're too smart to just be a superhero for the rest of your life."

Guinevere laughed again, the laugh sounding quite like tinkling bells, and she looked over at him.

"If you must know, I was planning on going through the field of forensic anthropology. When Loki invaded Earth in 2012, many lives were lost, including my mother's. I just thought, that in the future, I could help give answers to those who didn't have the means of identifying the ones that they lost." She told him honestly.

"That sounds like a very noble position." He told her before she nodded. 

"It is."

After pausing for a moment, she looked over at him with a smile. "Tell me, Draco, have you heard of witches and wizards who can shapeshift into their Patronus animal?" 

"Yes, Professor McGonagall can do that, it's called Animangus. It supposedly takes a very long time to get a hang of it. Are you saying you can? At 16, how is that possible?" He questioned her.

"Let's just say my mum was a firm believer in having equal opportunities to attack and defend ourselves. And that included learning how to transform into our animals. My sister achieved her first transformation at 8. Me, well, I have a larger animal that grew as I did so it took longer for me to get a hang of it." She trailed off, staring into the forest.

"When did you?"

"I was 13, the year she died. I found her body, and according to my sister, I blacked out with rage and grief and transformed." She said softly as they walked back towards campus. 

"You don't talk about her much, either of your parents." 

"It's hard to talk about, really. Finding your parent's body, it's not very pleasing. And my dad, we are still trying to navigate a very complicated relationship. He's human, and a man of science. I'm a witch, and I didn't know about him until five years ago." She told him before they reached the west tower.

"Well, you go to class, I'll send messages for everyone to meet in the courtyard tonight." She said, letting go of his hand finally.

But not before he kissed her on the cheek and sprinted down the hallways before she could say or do anything about it.


	15. The Marked Daughter

_"It's not worth anything more than this at all, I live as I choose or I will not live it at all." - Free to Decide_ , The Cranberries

That night, she sent the messages through multiple owls and all of them met behind Hagrid's house, by the Forest. She arrived first, ducking the ghosts and narrowly avoiding Filch by using a cloaking spell. And soon after Guinevere arrived, everyone else did, including a couple of unexpected guests. Those guests being Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. She raised a confused eyebrow at them as they sauntered up to her.

"Harry told us that you all were meeting here, thought that we would come and join the conversation," Sirius said, winking at his distant relative and his godson.

Once everyone had arrived, she spoke softly. _"Nullum visa laris."_

"What was that?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a basic cloaking and invisibility spell, basically we are cloaked and invisible to anyone who might look out here for us." She responded before looking at them.

"I'm guessing that the truth is coming out, Guin?" George questioned, his eyes glancing from her to Malfoy.

"Wait, my brothers knew about this big secret before us?" Ron asked, his eyes shuffling from his brothers to the other 5th year.

"Yes, they did. They found me talking with Sirius, and well, we're friends. You and I, Ronald, are merely acquaintances." She said seriously, before smirking as Ron shook his head in disbelief. 

"So, what's this big secret, Guinevere?" Harry said to draw attention away from his friend.

"Well, long story short, Harry, I'm your cousin from the future. In the future, I am the daughter of Fae Dragomir, your father's mother's sister, and human Tony Stark, who also happens to be a billionaire as well as having multiple PhDs, which is the highest scholarly completion in the human world."

"At least we know where she gets being so bloody intelligent from," Ron whispered to Harry, who if he wasn't listening so intently, would have cracked a smile.

"Actually, in the future, it's been determined that Intelligence is both factored from environmental and genetic factors, so it's not solely based on genetics anymore." She told him, making him actually close his mouth for once.

"I like her," Hermione whispered, more to herself than anyone else but they all heard her.

"Now, where I left off, in the future, my father, myself, and my older sister Vithoria are a part of a group of heroes, I guess you could call it, called the Avengers. We step in when human police forces can't handle the threat. Protectors of Earth really is another term for us." She said, watching those who didn't know the full story try to wrap their head around the new information. 

"On a mission to Sokovia, Wanda, the newest member lost her twin brother in the fight, and she lost control of her own abilities. I tried to reach her before we were all killed, despite knowing that I should have left her behind, but when I managed to get through her own abilities, my own abilities were exhausted and I was tossed up in her magic. Next thing that I knew, I was landing in Hogsmeade in front of Draco." She finished, letting the trio soak it in.

"You've mentioned before that you have abilities that are not normal for witches and wizards. What are those and do you know why you have these powers?" Hermione questioned, her own curious nature showing.

Guinevere hesitated at that, glancing at Draco and Lupin, who really were the only ones who knew what she could do.

"It's okay, Guinevere. You don't have to tell everyone if you don't wish to. But I would say, that if you end up sticking around longer than you think you will be, this would be helpful for everyone to know in the future." Lupin told her seriously, coming over and gently placing a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before nodding.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys."

\-----------------------------------------------

 _"You heard the rumors from Inez, you can't believe a word she says most times, but this time it was true, the worst thing I ever did, was what I did to you." - betty,_ Taylor Swift

"You have control over darkness and ice? And you can shift into your Patronus, which happens to be a tiger?" George asked, his eyes twinkling with praise. At least now he knew how Guinevere would keep them out of trouble without anyone seeing them. She could make the shadows cover them while they were hiding, so to others, they weren't there. And he had spoken to his twin about when they touched, it was like touching an ice statue, she was so cold. Even when sitting in front of fires, she was very pale, and her body kept the cold temperature instead of warming up.

"And your mother's magic made you and your sister immortal when Voldemort attacked her because she practiced dark magic. Which gave you the mark." Fred said, pointing at the crescent moon in her temple, which she pulled back her hair for everyone to see.

"Things are starting to make a little sense now, huh?" She teased with a smile and a wink to George, causing Draco to frown and for her to look at him with something that made him give a surrendering stance to her.

"My older sister, Vithoria, she can astral project and control fire. My sister can also transform into her animal, a lynx. Our mother was a fox." She said seriously.

"I thought it took years of practice in order for someone to perfect the transformation, but you're only 16," Hermione said in wonder.

"My mother, it was like she knew that she wasn't going to be there very long, she had us learn and teach ourselves various magic and spells that were offensive and defensive and that includes, learning how to shift." She replied quietly, looking down for a moment. 

"But that brings us to another reason why I asked us all to meet. Yes, I'm Harry's cousin from the future, and now I'm also a Slytherin. But the thing is, I know what happens in the past, and it's doubtful that I can go back eventually. Perhaps, this is the reason why I was sent back. I've lost a lot in my life and witnessed things no child should ever witness in wars. Perhaps I was sent back to change the past and the future, and save a lot of lives that did not need to be lost." She said quietly, causing Draco to shift closer to her.

"Wait, what are you saying, Guinevere?" Sirius asked her, although his tone implied that he knew where she was leading.

"I know how to stop Voldemort." She said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be honest, who do you ship guin with? <3


	16. Heart of Stone

_"This ain't for the best, my reputation's never been worse so you must like me for me, we can't make any promises now, can we babe? But you can make me a drink." Delicate_ , Taylor Swift

"You can actually kill him?" Draco whispered, as everyone else was stunned into silence by her words and he figured, someone should be the one to ask the questions.

Guinevere nodded. "I can. But I'm not gonna be able to do it alone, which is why I need your help. Before you caution me against mucking with the timeline, the future is already screwed up because I'm here. Me being here is already changing the timeline. And if I can make the time that I have good, if I can change and save lives, then I think I know why I didn't die when Wanda's power hit me, and I was sent here instead. So I could help and end this before anyone else is lost." She said before looking around at them.

"It's going to be dangerous, that I can say without a shadow of a doubt. My only question is, are you in or are you out?" She asked them, fully prepared for them to tell them that she was loony-toons.

Draco placed his hand on her shoulder as the twins came and patted her on the other shoulder. "Well, as I said, I'd much rather follow you into death than your cousin over there, so I'm in."

"So are we, after what he pulled with Ginny last year. Plus, the winter holidays are coming up so we can do some thinking then as well as planning. Just like a prank." Fred said with a smile to her. 

"Yes, but this prank will need to be perfect, nothing can go wrong. No one should say anything to anyone until we come up with something." She said before turning to Draco.

"I know that we can't trust your parents with this but please be careful, okay? And remember what happens if anyone were to harm you. It's similar to teleporting but because it's connected to my magic, it will appear like you're being surrounded by darkness. Just remember that you're safe and ignore how cold it feels." She told him softly, her eyes connecting with his and rendering him speechless once again. 

"I will, I promise." He assured her and slowly, one by one, the rest of them said that they would stand with her, including Harry, who was surprisingly accepting of her statement that he was her cousin. But she assumed that was because of the lack of family in his life.

"We should probably come up with a name for us besides the Resistance." Sirius joked before pointing to him and Lupin. "James, Remus, and I were the Mauraders, every good group that goes down in history and makes a bunch of fuss has to have a good name." He said, causing Remus to laugh.

"That is true, Sirius. Guinevere, you are the designated leader of this group, perhaps you should come up with the name." Remus said, looking kindly at the teen.

"Alright, well, since this won't be a dictatorship and more of a democracy, we all should agree on a name. I'll throw out the possibilities, and you guys decide whether you like it or not." She told him, making an appreciative smile come to Hermione's lips as she watched the black-haired girl.

"How about The Phantoms? After all, to pull this off, we need to be quiet, quick, and practically invisible. Also, Fred, George, I know this will be rather difficult for you, but when we are doing this, it would be in the best interests to not cause much of a scene." She looked around to find them all nodding, they all liked the name.

"We have the Mauraders Map, and can use that to figure out where people are to pull this off," Harry told them, giving a glance to the twins as they were the ones that gave him the map in the first place. 

"Okay, well, now comes what needs to be done." She said, a smile coming to her face as they all looked at her expectantly.

\-----------------------------------------------

 _"I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit, been saying 'yes' instead of 'no', I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though, I hit the ground running each night, I hit the Sunday matinee, you know the greatest films of all time were never made." - the 1,_ Taylor Swift

It had been weeks before she was able to gather her strength again to astral project. She never let it show, but Guinevere was actually the stronger between the two of them. They were always competing despite the age difference, and thus Guinevere had more strength and power than Vithoria would ever have. 

Her small glimpse of her sister was enough to gather where she was. After all, everyone, even in the present world, knew who Harry Potter was.

Plus, finding her sister now was really the only thing she could do besides focus on the fact that she and Steve had slept together after the funeral for Pietro and Guinevere. Since then, she had been avoiding him and spending every hour on how to get to her sister. 

And now, she could see through the magic because she wasn't really there and she could see her sister, but no one could see her. She would need more strength and energy to actually interact with them. But she saw what her sister was doing, and despite what it could change in the current future, she was proud.

She was doing what she always told Vithoria she wanted to do. She wanted to make a difference, leave a mark on the world despite them never aging after 21, but she was doing this. While it was in the past, it meant that she could save people and have them contribute to the future.

As she came back to herself in the future, Vithoria sighed as she extinguished her candles and made her way over to the bed, laying down with a smile on her face.

At least she knew her sister was alive.


	17. Dark Sign

_"Combat, I'm ready for combat, I say I don't want that, but what if I do? 'Cause cruelty wins in the movies, I've got a thousand thrown out speeches I almost said to you." - The Archer,_ Taylor Swift

"So every time that Voldemort makes a notable murder, he creates a Horcrux to ensure his immortality. There are 7 intentional ones, 1 accidental one, but in total there were 8. When Harry stabbed his journal from when he was Tom Riddle and killed Myrtle with the basilisk, that was a Horcrux that was destroyed. Now there are 7 out there, and I know where to find them." Guinevere stated as she surveyed the looks around them, all of them following the track that her mind was going.

"When you find them, and if you aren't in a position to get them to me so I can destroy them, use the killing curse on them, or find the sword of Gryffindor to smash them. When the last of them are destroyed, I will perform the spell to unlink the last one and then, Voldemort will be able to die." She paused for a moment, hesitating when their questioning eyes turned to her at her mention of unlinking. After a glance at Sirius, he gave a comforting smile at her, as if he already knew what she was about to say.

"I mentioned an accidental Horcrux, that's you, Harry. When Voldemort killed your mother and then tried to kill you, the Horcrux created was accidental. A piece of his soul split from him and attached to you when the spell rebounded off of you and back to him, and he has no idea that this was done so it's an advantage. I'm not saying that we kill Harry before anyone yells at me. When the last of the existing Horcruxes are destroyed, there's an unlinking spell that I can use, that would separate your life from his and thus, the piece of spirit can be banished and removed from this plane of existence." She said before smirking at them and nodding.

"Then his life is rendered mortal, and he can be killed once and for all." She said seriously as the information set in.

After they had all contemplated, Draco was the first one to step up. "Which one should we kill first?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It's located in the Room of Requirement here at Hogwarts. It's the easiest one that we can get to at the moment." She said before looking at the twins. 

"Fred, George, the two of you go to find it, everyone would assume that you are getting ready for a new prank, and thus would give you the ability to get a pass for sulking around. 

Draco, over the holidays, see if you can discreetly and unassumingly learn about the Lestrange vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. But be careful, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, another Horcrux is in there, but the vault was cursed with the Doubling Charm and Heat Searing Curse. I could heal your hand if it does burn you but because of the family connection, I would think that you would be welcomed in there." She said before raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Let's go destroy the Horcruxes."

\-----------------------------------------------------

 _"Is it romantic how all my elegies eulogize me? I'm not cut out for all these cynical clones, these hunters with cell phones." - the lakes,_ Taylor Swift

The next couple of weeks leading up to the winter holidays were filled with celebration and chaos for everyone, including the Phantoms. In fact, they had all gotten closer as they destroyed the second Horcrux of Voldemort. Even Draco had begun to come around the Gryffindors more often, which the other Slytherins had found suspicious until Guinevere and Draco ridiculed Ron during one of their classes as a cover. No one could suspect what they were all doing, not even Dumbledore. They had to do this as discreetly as possible. 

On nights that no one would be looking for them, they snuck out of their dorms and planned on where to go next. She had made a mistake in realizing that the Horcrux in Voldemort's snake wasn't to be created until the coming summer, and that was a death that she could not prevent. Because if things changed too much, Voldemort would create more Horcruxes that she wouldn't know the place. 

But Draco was in charge of getting into the Lestrange vault, and the two of them spent nights going over how he was going to get in there, but they had a plan, and it was going to work. That much she was sure of, and she ensured the spell cast earlier so if anyone tried to hurt him, especially his father, it would bring him to her. She wouldn't allow him to go through anything else. And she even told him about the Avengers, how they were not related by blood, except for her, Vithoria, and her father, but they were family. Your family wasn't always set on who you share blood with, that much was a fact.

And as she packed her things up for the ride back to the platform, took the box out from under her bed and looked at the new briefcase that had been gifted to her by Draco. It was a kind gesture, something she appreciated as she gently placed her things inside of it and packed up her room as she was ready to meet the rest of the Weasleys. But she was sad that she would not get to see Draco, which made her realize the predicament. She was excited to spend time with the Weasleys, get to know them better, she also felt awful that Draco would be in the awful situation with his parents. 

She also didn't miss the looks that George would throw her way and the way that Fred kind of always pushed them together in DADA, and then the way Fred and Hermione would kind of chuckle when they went on the Hogsmeade trips and George and Guinevere would sit together. But she also didn't miss how Draco would act around her, definitely didn't miss the cheek kiss when she had talked with him about telling everyone. He was genuine with her when he put on the cruel facade for everyone else.

Good gods, she was stuck in a bloody love triangle.


	18. The Buried Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I just got a break from university to work on the story <3  
> hope everyone is liking it so far

_"Our coming of age has come and gone, suddenly this summer it's clear, I never had the courage of my convictions, as long as the danger is near, and it's just around the corner darling, 'cause it lives in me, no, I could never give you peace." - peace_ , Taylor Swift

The holidays with the Weasleys were actually pretty relaxing, even if she knew that they were short-lived. Molly and Arthur had been nothing but inviting when she stepped off the train after hugging Draco goodbye shortly and wished him luck, something that she knew his father noticed as she glared him down. But her attention was soon shifted and distracted by George and Fred quickly dragging her with them to meet their mother, who welcomed her into her arms, well openly.

"Oh dear, what were they feeding you in America, darling? You're skin and bones, just like Fred and George." She had said, to which George quietly chided his mom about Guinevere's physique.

"Don't worry, George. I have a high metabolism, it just means that I burn more calories at rest and during activities. Therefore, I don't gain as much weight as I should." Guinevere said softly as she ventured with the Weasleys to their journey back to their home. She and the twins conversed on the way there, on the differences between advancements in magic in this time and her time, and something that she pointed out was that almost every witch and wizard that she knew could perform magic without wands, and instead with small and meaningful hand movements. And that for those who were advanced enough to not need wands at all, the magic that was performed was often the color of magic that came out of their hands was what they excelled in. For her, her magic varied in black and white, as those were the color of the specific powers she could control.

She and George grew closer as the first couple of days went, and she definitely enjoyed the quieter twin's peace and wise words. She liked his company and more gentle nature, and after meeting Molly and Arthur, she could see where it came from.

But on the 4th day, she received a dream that may have not been a dream at all.

\----------------------------------------------

 _"I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue, put you in jail for something you didn't do, I pinned your hands behind your back, thought that I had reason to attack, but no." - Afterglow,_ Taylor Swift

She recognized her surroundings almost immediately. It was her father's Tower, but that was impossible because it hadn't been built in 1993 yet. Perhaps she was more homesick than she originally thought, despite feeling safe there at Hogwarts, even with knowing the future. If she let it happen, that is. But she wasn't going to, she would try to prevent as many deaths as she could and maybe defeat Voldemort before the battle came.

But as she came to on the couch of the main room in the tower, she didn't deny that she panicked a bit. That she had been sent back to the future before she could help any more people. She realized that she really didn't want to leave them.

As she looked around, a figure came into view that she wasn't exactly expecting.

"Thor."


	19. Midnight Rose

_"Everything good inevitably comes to an end, it's impossible to know if after this we can still be friends." - Love You Goodbye,_ One Direction

"I wasn't sure if this would work but your sister was adamant that I try, Heimdall is helping me appear to you while we're here." 

"I'm assuming that there is in my head," Guinevere spoke as she folded her hands in her lap.

"You'd be correct. Now, Daughter of Stark, where are you? Is there any way that we can get you back?" Thor fired off, obviously questioning her from her sister. 

"I'm in 1993, soon to be 1994. I'm okay. I don't think that I can come back right now, so don't worry about me okay? I'm safe, tell Vithoria that I'm with Cousin Harry, I'm at Hogwarts, I'm helping people. Hell, I'm changing history as we speak-"

"I don't understand, changing history? Have you thought this through, Guinevere?"

"I have, and if I'm going to be stuck here. I might as well make the best of it. And my thinking is, I know who lives and who dies if I can prevent the death of the good so the bigger evil is eventually killed, then I have to risk it. I have to take this chance. Because so much pain and heartbreak could be spared if I am allowed to do this." She told him, his kind eyes looking into hers. 

How was it that a sixteen-year-old girl could be as wise as some of the people he had known for centuries? Well, she would be immortal eventually, but for now, she was finally allowed to pursue her own life. He could understand that. If anything he had learned had been any indicator, one could control their own fate. They may have a specific ending, but people have all the power to choose how they got there. 

In the end, he understood her reasoning and nodded as he thought it over.

"Alright, I will let them know that you're alright and you don't want to come back right now at least, but if you ever need us. Just come here again, and we'll talk. I'll even talk to Heimdall about the possibility of him reaching you and bringing you back if you wish to. Get back there, they'll be worried if you sleep for too long."

She nodded and squeezed his hand, giving him a classic Stark grin. 

"Tell everyone I said hello and I do miss them."

\----------------------------------------------

 _"I used to wanna be Living like there's only me, and now I spend my time thinking bout a way to get you off my mind, I used to be so tough, never really gave enough, and then you caught my eye, giving me the feeling of a lightning strike." - Somebody to You,_ The Vamps

She woke up on the floor of Fred and George's room, Molly insisted on it, to Fred standing up and getting dressed. 

"Ah, morning, princess." George teased as she sat up with a yawn.

"You slept a while, it's almost noon, Mum almost threw a fit when we came down for breakfast and you weren't there. Luckily, we explained that the events of the past couple of months and asked her to leave you be. Be glad she listened." Fred said to her, helping her off the floor. "Dad got you some clothes based on your style that George noticed, I'll go get them for you to change into, you and George stay here."

He then proceeded to bound out of the door and assumingly to get the clothes for her.

"Why do I have a feeling that he did that on purpose?" She asked as she sat down on George's bed beside him.

"He probably did, trying to push us toward each other." He said with a laugh, but his eyes lingered for a second more.

"So him pushing us together in classes was completely on purpose, not to mention the Hogsmeade trips." She said with her own gentle laugh.

"I don't want to push you into anything, Guinevere, I'm sure that you have probably a dozen girls or guys fawning over you, Malfoy included." He said seriously. 

"Honestly, George, anyone who is interested in me, I'm just staying friends. With all of this planning and school, it makes it kind of hard to fit relationships into all of this as well. Life's not easy being the chosen one." She said with a joke and a sly smile.

"But you aren't the chosen one, Harry is. I still don't understand why you're doing this." He said softly, taking her hand.

"George, a lot of people die in the future as a result of the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort isn't killed until 1998. I can't change some deaths, unfortunately, it's seen that if something is changed too much, bad things can be a consequence. But I can prevent other deaths from happening, if I can unlink Harry from Voldemort and kill him with Harry early, then no one else has to die. I can stop people from losing the ones that they love." She told him honestly. 

"My powers are mostly offensive, which is why I don't use them often because if I get out of control, I could hurt somebody and I don't want to do that. But this way, I can help others more than I hurt." She said before looking at him.

"I've been through what Harry was, while my dad is still alive, I lost my mom during the Battle of New York, I know about casualties in War. But no one deserves to die like that." She spoke softly, placing her hand on top of his. 

"Let's wait until this is all over, and it's a possibility that I may say yes to a date." She teased with a smile.

"A maybe, I can take." He joked back before thinking of something else. "Do you think you'll be sent back when this is all over?"

"I don't know, maybe. Or my father could invent human time travel in the future and come back to help. Anything is possible."

"Do you think that when and if you go back, could I go with you? Doesn't matter if we're together or not at that time. I'd like to see the future, not when I'm old." He said before seeing the look on her face. "I apologize, I forgot that after twenty-one, you'll never get older. I understand how it must sound like a gift to some people, but I realize that maybe immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"My sister would know better than me, but yeah, I don't imagine that it will easy, losing people that I love to old age while I remain the same throughout the years. I mean, I could probably cast the spell on someone if I end with someone. But I wouldn't take the choice from them like it was taken from us." She said seriously with a kind smile.

Silence elapsed between the two of them before George leaned over and slowly and softly kissed her cheek. "Well, I do hope to be the man that spends forever with, Guinevere Dragomir-Stark. But I'd honestly spend my whole life waiting if it meant that I'd get a chance to prove that I love you. Love bends the rules if possible."

She was not expecting such a confession and a sparkling grin spread across her face as well as a vibrant blush coloring her cheeks. "You do have a way with words, Mr. Weasley." 

The moment was unfortunately interrupted by Fred coming back in with a couple of bags of clothes for Guinevere. And she had to admit, they did well. Of course, it wasn't her really expensive clothes from the future, but they didn't have to do this.

It was the kindness that she appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we have a love confession in the bank.


	20. The Dark Child

_"I am not the only traveler Who has not repaid his debt, I've been searching for a trail to follow again, take me back to the night we met." - The Night We Met,_ Lord Huron

Unfortunately, the break was too short and they were forced to come back all too soon. She didn't catch Draco until the carriage ride to the castle, to which they were seated with Harry and the trio as well as George. 

And her eyes contorted in confusion in to which she saw the thestral when everyone else didn't seem to notice, and not wanting to grasp anyone else's attention, she quickly returned to the conversation as Draco told them in a hushed voice that he had destroyed the cup of Hufflepuff beyond repair, holding the shards in a bag for them because the other Gryffindors were slightly wary of another Slytherin on their side.

Guinevere smiled and thanked him, sliding the bag into her box as she made sure no one saw it. 

In a hushed tone, she glanced over at George for a moment before leaning over to the others.

"Harry, have you spoken to Sirius? Because I know the place of the next Horcrux, and he needs to be the one to destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands once again." She said and he nodded.

"I'll send a message to him when we get to the castle, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Slytherin's Locket. And your uncle has it in the House of Black, right under his nose. After all, his brother died trying to get it. He defected from Voldemort at the chance to find and destroy this Horcrux, so Voldemort could be mortal." She whispered before falling silent with the rest of them and sitting back up as they stopped and grabbed their things, descending the carriage and into the castle.

She and Draco fell into step as they walked towards the Slytherin dorms.

"Are you alright, Draco? The charm didn't bring you to the Weasleys, so I assume that he didn't try to hurt you." She said as they walked through the halls, their shoes hitting the marble floors among several other students.

"No, not this time, but I fear that he may try this summer. He was obsessed with trying to figure out who you were and your blood status. I wouldn't be surprised if he came to the school to try to get close to you." He said catching her wrist in his.

"Well, I could just freeze his hands off, see him try to cast spells with no hand to hold his wand in." She said, completely serious.

"Guinevere..."

"I'm serious, a little violence might be needed."

Draco let a laugh before they stopped outside of the common room.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Guinevere. Especially not at the hands of my family. He was already so angry when he had learned that the safe had been broken into and something had been taken." He said in a hushed tone.

"I can take care of myself, not to mention that the Black Widow and Hawkeye trained me so even without magic, I can handle myself in a fight. And I would much rather have something happen to me than anything happen to any of you, Draco." She said, free her hand from his wrist to squeeze the younger's hand.

"Come on, we should go in before others get suspicious." She said softly before letting go and the two of them entered the commons room and retreating until meals. Luckily, she still had a single bed and on the bed, she was surprised to see a guitar.

On the guitar laid a note from Professor Lupin.

"Thank you for helping Harry, this is a gift from me, a formal introduction into the family, Harry told us how much you like to sing. Next week, I'd like for you and Harry to meet so you both continue practicing your powers and to help him develop his Patronus."

Smiling, she set her things down on the chest, and slowly, the sound of strumming guitar strings filled the sound of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------

 _"Fuck what you thought I'd do without you, I'm so much better like you never met me, I'm doing anything I want to, I'm going zero to eighty." - Strangers,_ Stereo Jane

Guinevere bounded out of the castle and down the courtyard the next week, smiling as she saw Remus and Harry.

"You seem happy, I assume you like the guitar." Remus spoke, a fondness in his smile as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am happy, thank you. I played piano in my timeline, and my sister had begun teaching me the guitar, luckily I'm a fast learner." She said, a little bit of bragging. 

"Now, while you have told him about what you can do, I think it is time for your cousin to see for himself." Remus said, causing Harry to stare at Guinevere with curiosity and a little bit of impatience. 

Guinevere hesitated again, although she knew in a gut feeling that Harry and Remus would not be the ones to judge her, showing off her powers in any way tended to make her nervous. And not in all confident that she could control it without hurting someone.

But slowly and surely, she held open her hands, her eyes glowing white as she worked with the darkness inside of her and slowly shaped an always moving ball of pure darkness. With a couple of hand motions, she cast the darkness out around her as she mentally controlled their movements and surrounding them. After Remus was sure that she was in control, she was allowed to pull the darkness back inside of her and the white glow in her eyes ceased.

"With the Avengers, before Wanda, I was the secret weapon. I was someone that no one knew about, no one could know. I could harness darkness and pull it inside of me, but I could also turn things and people to ice and shatter them. It didn't matter what with, I could do it. But it has its consequences, over more time, it will be a fighting battle to separate the darkness from the light. If I learn to control it as young as I am, I can harness it without as many consequences." She said, carefully choosing her words as she sat down to look at Harry.

After a moment of silence, Harry caught on to the wording of her last sentence.

"What do you mean 'as many consequences'?"


	21. Playful Flames

_"There's nothing wrong with you, it's true, it's true, there's something wrong with the village, in the village. There's something wrong with the village." - The Village,_ Wrabel

"Well, it was something that Thor told me shortly after we first met and fought together. In fact, he even had Heimdall confirm it, but if I can gain control, it will only have small side effects rather than the whole plunging the world into darkness option. 

The smaller side effects would be, for instance, my hair going from black to white. Yes, Ice white. Thor wanted to take me to Asgard originally to see if I could gain control, but my father, being human and knowing deep down that I would most likely be used as a weapon, forbid it. It somewhat put a strain on their working relationship to this day." Guinevere said softly.

"And honestly, if I can gain control, the white hair, and the marks that will show up on my skin and make me stand out, even more, it would be worth it." She spoke, smiling at her cousin, it is strange that she was older than him currently but he was older than her in the future. But she guessed, that was the thing with time travel. Not everything made sense.

"There's nothing anyone could do to stop it?" Harry asked her.

"No, not that Heimdall could see, and according to Thor in my timeline, he is all-seeing. But I'll be okay, Harry. I promise you that."

"Plus, Harry, it is not always the matter of light and darkness, white and black. Despite what many see it, there are people, like your dear cousin here, who live in shades of grey, some greyer than others, but they choose to let light and dark coexist with each other. They embody both and acknowledge both. One cannot exist without the other in reality. But we can help your cousin and help you at the same time. You might be the chosen one at this time, but she is close to the chosen one in her time." Remus said kindly, giving them both a smile.

"So the ice, when will it turn your hair and everything else, you know?" Harry said awkwardly.

"As soon as I get control, or so Thor says. It'll start in strands once I master my own abilities, but as I branch out into other forms of magic like my mother did, it'll slowly be my whole hair. It could move quickly or slowly, only real-time will tell." She said seriously before the two of them began practicing for tonight.

After another couple of months, both of them had begun to master their abilities. Which Harry was excited for, and Guinevere was a little more than nervous.

\--------------------------------

 _"We all start with the beautiful, hope, pride, and love, it's never meant to be so difficult, your dreams become your drug." - Broken Pieces,_ Andy Black

The first strand was pointed out after they received word that the locket had been destroyed and Fred and George took their normal seats by her in DADA. 

As they were starting to learn about the vampire bats, Fred leaned over to her and whispered to her while Professor Lupin was teaching. 

"Oi, Stark, what potion did you drink for your hair to turn that color?" 

Guinevere gave him a confused look until he finally pulled on the strand and showed her, getting a solid punch from her to his arm in retaliation for him pulling on her hair. 

"Fuck." She whispered while George gave her a confused look.

"What does it mean?" He asked to which she gave him a concerned look.

"I'll tell you later, I just shouldn't say in front of others, tomorrow at Hogsmeade." She said seriously in a hushed tone. When his concerned gaze didn't falter, she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, just complicated right now."

Although it wasn't the answer he wanted, he would respect her need for privacy right now as everyone seemed to believe her story about being an orphan from America. 

But she knew sooner or later, they would get the chance to put an end to Voldemort before the future lives were lost.


	22. Forgotten Sparks

_"Time's been ticking, hearts are running, think that Cupid's up to something, you ask me how I feel, I say nothing, but lately, colors seem so bright, and the stars light up the night." - I Think I'm in Love,_ Kat Dahlia 

The weekend, she spoke to the twins and Draco about her hair, how now that she was controlling both ice and darkness, it would begin to change some parts of her appearance, starting with her hair, and by now, one strand of white hair had turned to three quickly.

They understood not to push it any further as it was still a big change for her, even after she had been thrust into this time and was forced to be separated from her current family. All in all, they were her family now and just wanted to help.

But even they could not help what they couldn't understand. So all they could do was be there for her, even if it meant she got irritated and pushed them away. They wouldn't let her go through this alone.

Draco was the first to comfort her on the weekend trip to Hogsmeade, and she laughed as he did his best to make her laugh, which she felt was odd for him given what she had heard. But perhaps, this was her influence.

In all honesty, when it came to romantic options like she had told George, she was going to wait until after Voldemort was gone. But maybe then, they would have found a way to send her back to the future. Yes, George had said that he wanted to come with her, regardless of whether they were together or not, and have her cast the immortality spell on him. But did he really know what he was asking, and what he was giving up if he went back with her?

\---------------------------------------------------------

 _"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me, this all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy, I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have, somebody to hold, it's easy to say, but it's never the same, I guess I kinda liked how you numbed all the pain." - Somebody You Loved,_ Lewis Capaldi

That was the first thing she brought up to George when he got her alone later that day. Did he know what he was truly asking?

"I mean, have you ever spoken to Fred about this decision, George? I get it, you guys are twins and can practically read each other's minds with a look, but still. If you go back with me if Thor can get me back through when I'm ready, you would be leaving your family. Your twin brother. Would you really give that up for immortality and a chance to live in the future? Have you really thought this through?" She questioned him in a hushed tone.

"I'll talk to my parents about it, and I have thought this through, Guinevere. They would still exist in the future. Fred and I have spoken about it, and if you could perform the spell, it is something that interests him as well. But I have thought this through, I promise. I've considered all the possibilities." He said, taking her hand in his. 

"I know the consequences, I know that I would have to watch most of my family die, but wizards live longer than mortals either way. Immortality is something else, I know, and unless I'm killed, we would not be able to die. I'll do the research on the type of magic so I understand it, but I'm positive. This is something that I want. Also Fred, he doesn't want to come with me when I go back to the Future with you. I'll go see him when we get there and I get a hang of things. But at least with immortality, I'll still have him, and you." He spoke seriously, looking at her while her gaze softened. 

"George, I don't mean to be so harsh on you. It's just, immortality is something that is not taken and should not be taken lightly. Especially when someone goes from mortal to immortal. Just because you don't age and don't get hurt easily doesn't mean you're invincible. There's a difference." She said as they moved through Hogsmeade together as they talked.

"No, I know. You were born into this, and it's not going to be an easy transition. I get that, but if that means that I get to see some great things in the world and not be too old to enjoy it, I'd like that." He said, giving her a charming smile.

"Alright, but at least let's wait until you are a year or two older. Maybe even open your joke shop before you become immortal." She joked, a lightning smile coming onto her face, striking him into silence with its beauty.

"Well, Fred and I turn 17 in April. I assume that you also turn 17 soon." He said after he came back to reality. 

"Yeah, May 29th. That's me. And before I even start to gather the ingredients in order to perform the spell, maybe you and your brother should decide on an age. Otherwise, you're stuck at an age where you do not want to be." She spoke before being pulled back into his arms.

"Have you and Malfoy spoken about your tension?" He asked, his arms coming around her.

"No, and to be honest, I'm not sure if there is any future there. But George, I'm not ready for any relationships right now. At least until after we put Voldemort to rest once and for all. I promise, then I'll consider relationships. Although, if things go to plan, my family will be able to come here to help us confront him. Then, it'll be all over. We'll be able to put his followers away and make sure they stay there. And after that, assuming they don't scare you away, we'll revisit the relationship talk." She said and before they both knew it, they had to get back on the carriages and to the castle. But there was a feeling of home in his arms, something she didn't expect as much as she should have.


	23. What Lies Beneath

_"When I'm nervous I have this thing I talk too much, sometimes I just can't shut the hell up, it's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen, and that's where I seem to fuck up, I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses, and in the heat of the moment, my mouth starts going, the words start flowing." - Nobody's Perfect,_ Jessie J

May came sooner than she had expected, and then, it was her birthday. She had been spending the days with the twins as they prepared for their exams. But she should have known better to expect that they would keep the secret of her birthday to herself. So despite the overall shock at seeing everyone huddled in her dorm room, she was happy to see them. Even if a few faces were missing. But she understood.

The trio, Draco, the twins, they were all there for her. Sirius and Remus wished her a happy birthday through letters, as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At this time, despite her knowing that she would not age, she was glad to know that wizards age slower than mortals, so perhaps she had more time with them than she realized. Maybe it was the fact that her father was human and she had grown up surrounded by people who would age quicker than her. She tried not to think about at that moment while Draco twirled her around in his arms as Hermione had found her cellphone and started playing the music she would listen to when she missed home a little too much. 

These new memories, the fact that she was changing history, and keeping people alive who didn't deserve to die during the war, they were enough to keep her going. 

A laugh sounded from her as George stole her away from Draco, who gave a laugh of a good sport and sat on the bed next to Harry.

Harry was glad to see the change of Draco, how Guinevere was able to change him, and pull him away from the influence of his father, both figuratively and physically. He remembered that during the Easter holidays when they were all at the Weasleys in the middle of dinner, how Draco suddenly appeared in a cloud of darkness, something that they had come to recognize as Guinevere's magic. He explained the charm that Guinevere placed on him in case his father ever tried to hurt him, and that was exactly what had happened. 

After Guinevere had embraced him and apologized that her suspicions were correct, Molly had brought him to the table, and they had accepted them. It was a strange feeling for him, considering all he had once known was cold and darkness at Malfoy Manor. The warmth that the Weasleys had was unknown to him but welcoming at the same time. He enjoyed it and fixed his friendship with the trio, although Ron would always be skeptical of him, he would take what he could get.

So Harry was happy for the change, as he saw in the others for just having her in their lives, despite her being a Slytherin and considering that most of the evil wizards he was aware of were Slytherins, but Guinevere being sorted there was a sort of eye-opening event. While some Slytherins used their ambitions and cunningness for evil, there were some like Guinevere and Draco who fell in between the lines, that were not pure good or pure evil. It was something that he was going to have to get used to. That was for sure.

But for now, he would enjoy the celebrations in the dorm room and enjoy the moment of peace that was his cousin's 17th birthday. After all, they had to wait for the final Horcrux to be created before they could truly start unlinking him from Voldemort. It was all part of a plan that she made sure was secret, not even the people with the gift of Legilimency could see into her mind so only she and Sirius Black knew the plans for the future. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Did I say something wrong? Did you hear what I was thinking? Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night? Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better? Someone who isn't me, 'cause I know that I was never your type." - Good Things Fall Apart,_ Jon Bellion & Illenium

Later that night, Guinevere sat against her bed on the floor with her head against the wood of the bed, with a twin on each side of her. Everyone else headed to bed after cake and midnight hit. She kept the music playing as they headed back to their rooms, her helping them sneak back. It was a small moment that she appreciated as the music flew through the StarkPhone. 

"Hope this was a good birthday, Stark," Fred said, nudging her side. 

"Thanks for putting it together." She responded as she listened to the Sleeping At Last album stream through the phone. "I was surprised though when the cake didn't explode when you guys gave to me." She teased.

"That was Harry's rule. No pranking you on your birthday." George added before smiling over at her. "Although, Malfoy did help us put it together. Including getting us into Slytherin after hours and getting your favorite flowers. Despite him acting like he doesn't care about any of us, he cares about you." He said with a grimace.

"I'm guessing that you staying afterward the party is the topic that we were avoiding while the others were here." She changed the topic quickly away from Malfoy as her feelings for him got more confusing by the day. 

"You're right. And we did talk about it with our parents. As long as we promise to visit, they're alright with it." Fred said to which she looked at George and he nodded.

"I'll start looking through the grimoires that Sirius got from my mother, I don't even want to know how he accomplished that. And we'll pick out a celestial event during the summer if you want to do it then if you don't mind being 17 forever." She said as a joke. 

"We already talked it through, Guinevere. And there is a spell for helping us seem 18 as our desired age before becoming immortal." Fred replied, knowing that she was worried. "We've dotted the I's and crossed our ts. We've thought this through. I promise." He said as George took her hand and squeezed encouragingly. 

"You've got this. Don't doubt your own power. Even Dumbledore said that he had never seen a witch or wizard as powerful as you, which is a huge compliment coming from him." George said, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

That moment, it was perfect, because now she didn't have the pressures of keeping things under control. Now she could be who she wanted to be without judgment and fear of her, she had a family who would rather help her than judge her based on what she could do.

Despite the impending war, she would do whatever it took to make sure no one else died.


	24. Forgotten Moons

_"Though I may speak some tongue of old, or even spit out some holy word, I have no strength with which to speak, when you sit me down and see I'm weak." - Learn Me Right,_ Birdy & Mumford & Sons

Summer came and so did their OWLs, which Guinevere passed with flying Outstandings, impressing everyone. She was definitely a fast learner and determined to succeed, securing her uneasy place in Slytherin as many of her peers still believed that she belonged in Ravenclaw.

But along with the final exams, Guinevere found the immortality spell her mother used on them. She had it and she gave it to the twins inside a present she had gotten for them so no one would get overly suspicious about what was going on between them. 

They chose the June Solstice as the date, that way she would have enough power to draw from without overworking herself. So, she had the spell memorized by then and the twins created a potion with the help of one of her mother's grimoires to help them age to 18 so they were mature enough to be immortal. 

Then the solstice came. Everyone in the burrow ventured where no one would stumble upon them, with help from Hermione, when everything was aligned, everything came together. Guinevere lit the torches and stepped in the drawn-out pentacle with them, and so the spell started when she joined hands with them. The torches raised high and the ground around them shook, but the twins could feel the new strength running through them. When the spell was finished and they were all sent flying backward and the torches extinguished, the twins stood up to see that they felt stronger, and after a quick look, the former scars had healed. Of course, they weren't looking to test the fact that they were now immortal by trying to die, but they trusted Guinevere. Even as young as she was, she was a very formidable witch.

In fact, they almost pitied Voldemort when Harry and Guinevere got their hands on him. 

He will have wished that he never crossed them.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 _"Never win first place, I don't support the team, I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean, teachers dated me, my parents hated me, I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothing right." - Don't Let Me Get Me,_ P!nk

"I'm serious, Stark, what do you want to be?" George said as he, Fred, Guinevere, and Draco all sat in the twins' room after everyone had cleaned up the evidence of what happened. 

Guinevere made a face at him and threw a couple of candies in his general direction.

"Before I came here, I was sure of where I was going to go, but now. I've gotten outstanding in all my OWLs, I'm going to be taking NEWT level classes for the foreseeable future, and we don't know how long that I'll be here. A title as an Auror would be nice but so would many other things in this world, I'm just not sure anymore. My father isn't a wizard and my mum's dead, so it's not like I have any contacts inside other places once I leave here." She said softly, clutching her knees in fear. She wanted nothing more than to succeed, but she was also scared. She just felt like whatever she did, it would never be enough. 

"Sure you will," Draco commented after he noticed the silence deafening the room after she finished.

"Look, I am not sure if I will be coming back to the future with you. But the twins are, and you'll have your cousin, your family here, Hermione, and the Weasleys, as well as me to come back to in the future. You'll always belong here." He said to her, reaching over to take her hands in his.

"You have an advantage that none of us really did. Really only Hermione and Harry know what it is like to have a muggle family. But the point is, you can do whatever you want to. You finish school, these two buffoons open up their joke shop in the future, and then you all make a plan and go back to the future. When you do, you have the opportunity of having both a job in the muggle world and the wizarding world." He told her, opening her eyes to see the new possibilities.

"So what? Normal job on weekdays, the wizarding job of my choice on weekends, or a split schedule type of thing?" She asked, and watched both Draco and the twins spin that idea in their heads.

"I reckon, that doesn't sound like a bad idea in the future for you, although we object to the name 'buffoons' Malfoy, that actually sounds like something that you could pull off. While some people think you were more fit for Ravenclaw, I'm pretty sure the sorting hat got it right. You are one of the most ambitious people that we have encountered. If anything, you strive to succeed, but if anyone could pull something like this off, it would definitely be you." Fred said to her.

That night left a lot of things for her to think about, and think she did.


End file.
